


in the frosty air

by aomidori



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love is in the Air, M/M, Mistletoe, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomidori/pseuds/aomidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where did—” kiss,<br/>“all these—” kiss,<br/>“mistletoes—” kiss,<br/>“come from?”<br/>Kiss, kiss, and more kisses.</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis will be back at Christmas evening from his mother's place. He trusted Harry with all the last minute Christmas decorating. Turns out, Harry never disappoints Louis after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the frosty air

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, this is my first fic here on ao3, so sure it's un-beta'd.  
> First thing first; sorry for the lack of vocabulary and some grammar mistakes (English is not my first language, I tried my best). I wrote it right before Louis' birthday until right before Christmas morning.
> 
> The idea is from a post i found randomly on instagram;  
> “important otp question: who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning 'this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?' before sighing and leaning in”
> 
> Happy birthday Louis Tomlinson, also Merry Xmas for those who celebrates it!  
> So, that's it, ENJOY!!

Harry stares his alarm clock that was originally placed on the bedside table. He shook the clock right in front of his face. Thinking that he could make the time goes faster by doing so. See, the thing is he is waiting for his boyfriend's birthday. He couldn't wait to be the first person wishing him all the best wishes. His boyfriend is in his mom's (who's Harry's mom too now) house celebrating his 24th birthday and Christmas Eve before coming back to their new shared house on Christmas evening.

Anyway, he keeps waiting and waiting. Seconds feel like hours for him. Clock strikes 23:59 and he swears he couldn't wait any longer. He prepares his phone on his left hand, Louis' contact under the name "my hedgehog" (or sometimes "babe", or sometimes another sappy names he doesn't even want to mention) is already displayed on his phone screen.

 

**00:00**

As fast as he can, he pressed the call button on his screen. He waits three seconds while biting his lower lip and whispering “come on, Lou, baby, pick up!!” over and over again. He is anxious. What if Louis fell asleep because he was too tired after a day full of babysitting his baby siblings. And his phone decided to die or he muted his phone because he was too tired. 

Harry is swimming inside of his head full of thoughts until a voice that he missed so much pulls him back to the world.

“Uh, 'arry babe? W'up?” Louis mumbles. Clearly, Harry has woken him up from his sleep. 

“Happy birthday, babe!!” Harry answered while he tries to hold his giggles. God, he misses him so much. He haven't met him for one week, but still. Harry could burst into tears or his hear swell because he can't even imagine that he could love someone this much. 

“You _fooking_ realize it's midnight, 'aight?” 

“Yes, I do. I also realize the fact that you are getting older. My little baby boyfriend is so old, I could cry thinking about it,”

“You're absolutely ridiculous,” Louis sighs in defeat. “Also, haven't we agreed that you're the baby in this relationship?” 

“Yes, but anyways it proves the fact that you're old,”

“Don't remind me, please, I know I'm getting older, babe,”

“Grandpa,” 

“Don't you _fooking_ dare, Harold!” Harry could hear the smile in his voice and feel his fondness. Louis giggles, and God, please let Harry live for a second.

“Right, sorry—” Harry laughs, “grandpa. I shall start calling you that,”

“Aw, my boyfriend has figured what his weird kink is,”

“Louieeee,” Harry whines.

“I miss you. God, I miss you so much. I wish I could hold you right now it's getting cold without you and I miss you so so much,”

“You got me all emotional, bastard,” Harry didn't realize that his boyfriend is such a sap until now. That his boyfriend misses him as much as he misses his boyfriend. That they could hardly sleep without each others' presence. That he could burst into tears in one second because he just misses his boyfriend so much. That he would do anything to kiss and hug and cuddle with his boyfriend. Also snuggle up by the fireplace watching romantic Christmas movies together.

It's not that they rarely contact each other this past one week. They've been texting each other almost nonstop, just like when they're just friends casually flirting with each other. Also they call and skype each other almost everyday; when Louis was trying to impress his family by cooking dinner and needed Harry's help choosing ingredients for a recipe at grocery store, or when Louis is playing with Ernest and Dorris in the living room while watching baby channel, or when Jay misses Harry too so they skyped together (or that one time Harry went to his mom's place and so Jay, Louis, Harry and Anne are skyping together, ended up Jay and Anne gossiping whatever it is about them). 

He could hear Louis sighs after about a minute they both don't say anything else on the phone but enjoying each other's breaths. Knowing that they're okay even though they're separated miles away, that sounds cliché, innit?

“Thank you,” 

“For?” 

“Everything, Harry. Of course everything,” 

“No, Louis; thank _you_ ,”

“You're a sap,” 

“Look who's talking?” 

“Shut up. I hate you,”

“No, you don't,”

“No, I don't.” 

“I love you,” 

“I love you more,”

“Does this mean I'm the first person who has wished you a happy birthday?”

Louis laughs. “Go to sleep,” 

“No but... Seriously?”

“You always are, Harry. For five years straight and still counting,” 

“And still counting,”

“Goodnight, Harry. I love you,”

“I love you,” 

Harry sleeps with a wide grin plastered on his face that slowly relaxes into a soft smile as he enters the world full of endless dreams. But no one has to know, right? If someone catches him sleeping with that face, they won't say anything but they know who affected him that much until he could bring happiness and a smile to his sleep and endless dreams.

  

~~~

  

Harry woke up with a text from Louis, it says;

_Good morning, sleepyhead! Rise n shine!! Anw i decided to bring the babies to a park n spoil them even tho its my bday,, got sum good news!! i'll allow u to decorate our home,, i expect highly of u, mr styles xx_

 

Harry wonders why the hell Louis wakes up this early in the morning until he sees his alarm clock that wasn't even giving the right time. Harry sighs and sees the time on top of his phone; 1:00 p.m.? 

Harry curses under his breath because how the hell did he slept until this late? He wasn't even tired yesterday. (No, Harry obviously did not watch too much episodes of Friends and Sherlock Holmes yesterday until he actually forgot to go to the toilet or take a bath. No, of course not?)

Harry does all the thing he usually do in the morning (and now he does it in the afternoon, he knows the fact really clearly, thank you very much); shower, brushing teeth also face. Dressing up. Now what else? Breakfast? Too lazy, yes.

He grabs his wallet and keys and heads out of their house. Hipster Harry gets inside a Starbucks two blocks near their house and then got himself a tuna sandwich also a cup of green tea latte. He finishes them off in almost ten minutes. Wow a record there.

Because see, the thing is he has something very important to do; he needs to decorate their house. Harry finds a quite big Christmas store and finds himself lost in racks and racks of Christmas decorations. Louis and Harry have got their Christmas tree since before Louis went to his Jay's place. So Harry only needs to buy the decorations; a star, bells, Christmas lights (that Harry loves very much until they have too much of them, later when Louis complains and Harry answers “but, I love them!”, Louis can only sighs because it's his Harry, he will do anything to make his baby happy), garlands, and such, and such.

Harry slides his card back to his wallet after he is quite satisfied with his purchase. After putting all of the stuffs in the back of the car, he decided to wander around the city a bit. Enjoying the cold air hitting his face making it turns red from cheeks to ears. He will shiver here. His breathe puffs out of his nose, he giggles because he kind of loves the cold weather. He took a selfie of his ridiculous face and send it to Louis with a caption ‘ _just finished xmas shopping xx_ ’ via snapchat (and later Louis will screenshot it and set it into his homescreen).

Harry walks around and around until a tree next to a lovely small and homey house catches his eyes. Kids running and giggling near and under the tree while their elder family members are watching them and talking to each other. Hands full of cups of hot chocolate or melted hot marshmallows.

“Excuse me, is that a mistletoe?” Harry asks unsure to an elder member of the family while pointing a mistletoe hanging to the tree. Because he is not sure which one owns the house. 

“Ah, yes, young man. You want to pick some?” says an older man, Harry guesses he's the owner of the house, and also the grandfather's of those kids. 

“It would be a bother,” Harry grins shyly.

“No, of course not!” 

“I—” he doesn't know what to say, he is confused and it was clearly plastered on his face. Nice, Mr. Harry-Not-So-Subtle-Styles.

“Ah, here, just let me take it for you, so you wouldn't feel bad,” he smiles so big. And Harry feels so much like a bother. The man whispers something to a boy about seventeen-years-old who nods and does whatever the man asks him to.

After about five minutes standing there awkwardly and awkwardly smiling to the family, the boy approaches him with a plastic bag filled with mistletoes. Harry leaves with a smile on his face and many thank you's and wishes them a Merry Christmas and a great New Year holiday.

  

~~~

  

“Babe, have you decorated our house?” Later that night, Louis calls him right after Harry finishes decorating their house.

“I did, no worries!” Harry giggles.

“What are you planning?” 

“Nothing, Lou! No need to worry. I've been decorating my mom's house for years and years! It turns out good, right?” Harry giggles even more to his hand. 

“Good, Harry? Good?”

“Yeah,” he smiles.

“I'm worried,”

“ _Louuu_ , I promise you'll love it!”

“Promise?” 

“I do, Lou,”

“Okay then, see you tomorrow evening,”

“Why can't you come in the morning?” Harry pouts. 

“I know you're pouting, I'm trying, but I bet there'll be a traffic jam,” Harry could hear the frown in Louis' voice.

“I know, right, sorry—” Harry sighs, “I love you,”

“I bet you're really tired after all the decorating,” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Harry,” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much,” Harry giggles.

“Night, Lou. Sweet dreams,” 

Louis sighs and it sounded a little like a laugh, “You too, babe,” 

They've passed the " _you hang up_ ” " _no, you hang up_ " era from a long time ago. But of course they still do it sometimes without them realizing it. It was embarrassing, but they are louisandharry. Their world has stopped becoming a louis world and a harry world, it is a louisandharry world or nothing now.

Harry enters the shower and turns on the cold water. He changes into his pajamas and wears fluffy socks because he loves it and he can. The heavy warm blanket feels a little more comfortable. He sleeps thinking about sleeping next to Louis tomorrow, thinking about hugging Louis so tightly, and peppering Louis' face with small kisses.

  

~~~

  

Harry wakes up with a grin on his face knowing it's Christmas. Okay, Harry is still a kid if it comes to all Christmas related. He calls his mom and sister first wishing them a Merry Christmas and they said back, also with a promise that they'll do a big Christmas dinner between his family and Louis' anytime soon.

“I'll call Louis and Jay after this,” says both his mom and Gemma when he was about to end the call after saying i love you's to their (baby) son and (baby) brother.

Harry calls Jay and she answersimmediately, telling him that Louis is on his way and wishing him a Merry Christmas before he has a chance to tell her so. The phone is being pulled with other girls saying Merry Christmases and Louis' baby siblings saying, “ _'smas, 'arry!!_ ”. Of course Harry says it back to them and telling them they he loves the, so much with giggles because hell, Harry really loves them so much, too. They're Harry's second family after all. 

It's time to call his boyfriend who will come home this evening. After three rings, Louis finally answers. He could hear the busy sound on the background.

 “Ey, babe! Merry Christmas!! I love you,” Louis says cheerfully and a little louder.

 “Merry Christmas, Lou-baby, I love you,” Harry grins so big he wonders if his face could split into two. But that's okay, it's not that Harry could control himself around Louis anyways, so. 

“I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you earlier. Anne and Gems just called me,” 

“Me too! I just called them and also Jay and the girls, well also that one little boy,”

“They were so hyper this morning. Well, I bet you are too because you are practically a kid when it's Christmas,” 

“Heyyy, no one is too old to be enjoying Christmas!”

“Okay, okay, right!” Louis laughs. “It means I get to meet you today, right?” 

“Yes,” 

“They were so sad because I left, I was sad leaving them too. But again, I get to meet you and I promised them that they'll meet you soon,” 

“And?” 

“Of course they were happy. They love you more than they love me, probably,” Louis sighs and pretends to be disappointed.

“Good then,” Harry grins.

“Rude, rude,”

“Why I gotta be so rude?” he starts to sing.

“Stop Harry, don't you _fooking_ dare,” 

“Or what?”

Louis sighs, “or I won't cuddle you tonight,”

“As if you could live without my cuddles,”

“Very right, Harry,” 

“Okay then, I'm always right after all,” Harry could feel like Louis is rolling his eyes, 

“Haz?” 

“Lou?” 

“I expect a dinner,” 

“What do you want for dinner?” 

“I expect a real dinner with candles, wine, and all that,” 

“Okay then, anything for my king,” 

“Aw, you're so cute,” 

“I am,”

“Anyway, I gotta get inside this bus real quick. The place is too crowded, feels like I couldn't breathe.”

“Take care, Lou,” 

They exchanged their I love you's before they end the call. 

Because it was too cold to take a shower and a warm bath takes too long. He washes his face and brushes his teeth. He goes to the kitchen and drags his eyes through rows of ingredients in the freezer and the cabinets. He chose a proper carbonara spaghetti for dinner because it's the easiest and also their cliché dinner; chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. Even though he couldn't cook the special chicken recipe better than Louis (he taught Harry before but still, he couldn't cook the food better than Louis). Louis was so proud of the food, because it was the only food he could and does it better than Harry.

 

~~~

 

Harry has finished all the cooking when he heard a knock on the door at 6:00 p.m. Harry rushes toward the door, smiling so big. He hasn't even fully open the door when someone jumps to him and wraps their arms around his neck.

“Haz!” 

“Louuuuu!” 

Harry falls on the floor with Louis still hanging on him. Harry snuggles his nose to Louis' hair and smelling him. He misses him so much. He looks behind Louis' shoulder and he immediately remembers something. 

“God, I miss you—” Louis starts talking. 

“Look! Lou, a mistletoe!” Harry says cheerfully as he points a mistletoe hanging on the door of their house. “Kiss me, Lou, it's a mistletoe!”

“Do people still kiss under the mistletoe, Harry?” Louis laughs.

“Who cares? Don't break the tradition!”

“Fine, fine,” 

So their lips meet each other. It was an innocent kiss, really. An I love you kiss. An I miss you kiss. Because God, a week without being with each other feels like years and years without water. It was warm slow and sweet. It was like a warm warm honey slowly dripping onto their fingers.

The atmosphere broke when Louis starts peppering Harry's face with kisses. His hair tickles Harry's neck and nose, also eyes. 

“Lou,” giggles, “st-op..” giggles. “Lou, it tickles!”

“What babe? Couldn't hear you,” Louis laughs. It gets worse when Louis dips his fingers onto Harry's hip. Because Harry just couldn't—

“Heyy, I promised you a dinner!” Harry giggles even more. “Stop it or else, you'll ruin my attempt to woo you with a proper Christmas dinner,” 

“Okay, okay,” Louis moves his body to the floor then gets up, he offers his hand to Harry.

Harry stands up and sees the mess they've made because they didn't immediately close the door. Now the snow gets inside, some of it melts and left drops of water. 

“Look, what you've done!”

“Aw, you can always clean it later,” Louis grins and closes the door. 

“That's what you always say,” Harry sighs. Louis stands next to Harry and he puts his hand to Harry's lower back.

“Now lead the way, Captain! My ass is freezing,” Now, Harry is a proper five years old. Bouncing and bouncing on the way to the kitchen because he is just so happy. Until he hits his head with something hanging on the kitchen's door. 

“Ouch,” Harry grimaces and it gains an attention from Louis. 

Louis who was a bit in front of Harry immediately stops and sighs. “What now?” Because it's not an unusual thing, it's a normal thing. The ceiling of the kitchen door wasn't to high for Harry, well because he's a huge huge but cuddly and hyper yeti after all. Plus he bounces almost every time he was about to enter the kitchen. Minus every morning of course, except if it is a special day. That boy, his boy, Louis swears, is actually a five years old. Even though Louis is too sometimes, according to his Harry. 

“Fucking mistletoe,” Harry grins. 

“Does this mean I have to kiss you again?” 

“Kiss it better, Lou, please?” Harry has got this pleading expression on his face, with the hand and huge frog eyes.

“Really?” Louis laughs because Harry is ridiculous. Harry is such an idiot but he loves him anyways. Louis now tiptoes in front of Harry, ready to kiss him. 

“Aw, you love it,” Harry nudges his head down so Louis ruffles Harry's curly and soft hair and peppering his head with kisses now. Then it goes down to his ear and his nose. Now Louis' lips is on Harry's. The kiss was full of smiles and happiness. Also giggles of course. Because “it tickles, Lou!” 

“Now, the food. Come on Harry, your future husband is hungry,” Louis says as he holds Harry's hand. 

“Okay, I don't want my future husband to starve to death,”

“'Course you don't,”

“Because who will love me if he's gone?”

“Hmm, probably no one,”

“Silly,”

“I love you,” 

“I love you. God, it feels good saying it directly in front of you,” 

“I know. Do you know another thing I love besides you?” 

“No one,” 

“Ey, I love food, Haz!” 

“Okay right, to your left is the dinner table,” 

“Wow, Harry, I'm pretty much impressed,” 

“Of course, with proper vanilla candles, which is your favourite,”

“And—” Louis walks faster next to the table while gasping. “Wine!”

“Of course, Lou! Here let me—” Harry pulls Louis' chair and lets him sit, “be a proper gentleman and all that,” 

“Aw, such a gentleman,” Louis smiles and puts his napkin to his lap. “I left my baby for a week and he's gone. He turned into one of those romantic gentleman.”

Harry grins and walks to his side, then sits on his chair right in front of Louis'. Harry opens a lid of a metal container thing for serving expensive food in some fancy restaurants. 

“Is that the chicken?” Louis gasps. “I really really am impressed, Harry. Wow,”

“With carbonara spaghetti, which is the easiest but tastes good. Also our cliché dinner food. Which I doubt it tastes good, since you're the best at cooking those,”

“Aw, babe, don't put yourself down,” Louis hand reaches Harry's on the table. “Let's just eat and enjoy,” 

They eat while holding hands and their ankles tangled to each other. They catch up on everything, well they both already know the most of the stories, but it feels good. They jokes about each other and all that. Looks like a married couple, yeah, probably. They finishes the dinner quickly (feels like five minutes but actually they spent almost an hour on the dining table). Not that it matters, all that matters is that they enjoyed the dinner.

Louis tried to convinces Harry to clean the plates tomorrow morning. But Harry is a clean freak so here they are cleaning the plates together. Or Harry cleaning up and Louis is just playing around and blows Harry bubbles from the soap, making the clean plates dirty again. Harry pretends to be angry but of course he couldn't, Louis is so happy. He is giggling when he puts soap on Harry's nose. He bites his lips because he couldn't handle his own happiness being near the love of his whole life. Louis ends up on the drying task because Harry won't let him near the soap or water anymore. They finishes up quite quickly after all.

They enters the living room because they need some snuggles snuggles and cuddles by the fireplace while watching romantic Christmas movies (or in this case Love Actually, also Home Alone even though it's not even romantic). Harry leaves the room to grab some ice cream (even though it's freezing) and some blankets (and some extras). 

He left Louis wandering around the fireplace, looking at their pictures one by one near it. Because Harry has just hung them yesterday as a Christmas decoration. That's how Harry finds his boyfriend in the living room. Smiling at a picture of them when they're snuggling under a dark sky full of stars at night. He wraps his arms around his middle and kisses his hair.

“Lou,”

“Yeah?”

“Turn around,”

“I'm pretty much comfortable now, Harry,”

“Please?”

“Oh shut up, I'm comfortable,” Louis giggles when Harry snuggles his hair to Louis' neck.

“For a while,”

“Why?”

“Louis, there's a mistletoe!” Harry points a mistletoe hanging above strings and strings of pictures on the wall.

Louis sighs, “this is ridiculous! Is this your attempt to get as many kisses on the Christmas night?” Louis is now kissing Harry while laughing because Harry is impossible to believe sometimes. 

“Yea, ma'be?” Harry answers in the middle of the kiss. They break the kiss and move to the coach where they cuddle under the thick blanket for almost three hours straight. 

It's mostly Louis watching Harry when they're playing Love Actually on the TV. Because Harry is just so gorgeous. The light from both the TV and fireplace illuminates his face, from his forehead, to his nose, his lips, jawline, and neck. He focuses his eyes on Harry's lips when it's moving because Harry is saying something about the movie or about the script which he remembered really clearly by his heart.

Or it's mostly Harry watching Louis when it's Home Alone's turn to be played on the TV. Because for Harry, Louis Tomlinson is the prettiest human on the world. Or maybe because he is his whole world. The way Louis snuggles closer to him because he is feeling colder and he tucks his feet between Harry's thighs. The way Louis looks quite sleepy and is about to fall asleep but then the funny part comes in. So, the corner of his eyes wrinkle. And God, he is just so so pretty. His eyes drop because he was so tired and sleepy. Harry swears his eyelashes could sweep all the bad things away.

“Lou, babe. Let's move to the bedroom. Clean up first, okay?” Harry whispers sweetly into Louis' ear.

“Mmm, kay,” Louis answers. “Carry me,”

Harry pulls Louis up and he wraps his arms around Harry's neck and his thighs around Harry's hips. When they get in front of the bedroom door, Louis taps Harry's shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?” Harry asks.

“Mistletoe,” Louis grins while pointing to the one and only plant hanging onto almost every door in the house. Because hell, Louis actually knows Harry's plan. So they kiss when Louis is still on the back of Harry.

“Hop down, hop down. Time to brush our teeth!” Harry says as they enter the bathroom. They wash their faces and brush their teeth together. Grinning like fools to each other's reflection in the mirror when their mouths are full of toothpaste. When they finished, Harry pulls Louis up to the counter near the door. Harry grins, hands still on Louis' bottom. Harry's eyes glances at another mistletoe hanging below the door.

“Really? It's the fifth time already?”

“Kiss me, you fool,” and so they kiss, kiss, and giggles to each other mouths.

 

“Where did—” kiss,

“all these—” kiss,

“mistletoes—” kiss,

“come from?”

Kiss, kiss, and more kisses.

 

“I don't know? Maybe Santa gave it to us because we've been good boys,”

“Santa wants you to carry me again to the bed,”

“Okay then, anything,”

They lie in bed, still grinning to each other.

“I love you,” Louis later then whispers.

“You never tell me what did you think about the Christmas decoration,”

“You are a smartypants; knowing how to woo me and all that. After all these five years, you still blow my mind,”

“You deserve it,”

“I don't know what did I do to deserve you,”

“You've been such a caring and an amazing supportive boyfriend, Lou. You're the kind of person I have always needed and wanted in my life and I love you so much,” 

“Who gave you the idea of all these mistletoes?” 

“Me, myself, and I. But all the mistletoes were from this kind old man who was kindly giving me bunch of them,”

“You should bake him an apple pie as a thank you,”

“I probably should,”

“Yeah, seriously though. Were you planning to kiss everyone who walks with you through the doors?”

“Nah, just you. You, and you only,”

“Good then,” Louis grins even bigger.

“Careful, your face could split into two,”

“Oh, talk to yourself, Styles.” Louis laughs and big spoons Harry. Harry's head is right in front of his chest, so Harry could hear his heartbeat and they fall asleep listening to each other rhythms of breaths.

Of course after saying a lot of I love you's and a lot of mocking each other.

Such a silly, silly couple, innit?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what did you think (since I'm an amateur) and I kind of still learning how to post via ao3! BUT I hope you did enjoy this fic!!


End file.
